


ffffwwwEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY

by MountainMew



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainMew/pseuds/MountainMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's the sound of a whistle, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ffffwwwEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how hard its been to resist writing more Drakengard fics? Everyday, I gotta fight off the thought. I might think about Drakengard more than healthy.  
> Thankfully, another game romance has taken hold of my gay heart. The only good thing about FFX is and always will be Tidus/Yuna. In fact, I’ll even fund FFX-3 for more Tidus/Yuna.
> 
> You see, FFX may, in fact, be the worst series I’ve ever subjected myself to, bar-fucking-none. I came out of FFX a stronger, bettered man, no doubt about it. But before I say my fond farewells and fully let go of this trash that has invaded my life, I have to better it. Fix it. Save it from the hell it’s been left to rot in.   
> I have to give Tidus and Yuna a proper ending, this... may be my last chance.

  Each and everyday grows colder without your touch. The air is sickly warm, and the sun is so joyously bright, perhaps painfully too bright. Our world has become one of unity, and of lasting peace. But still, there is much to be done.   
  When I began my journey, never would I have thought such great weights would be left upon me. In fact, some mornings I still awake in shock at the fact I am still alive, in a time of peace. This was supposed to be a time I would die for. It should have been.   
  At this young age that I had given the world an everlasting peace, I feel as though I’ve aged ten years, at least. If we met again, perhaps you would think I’m too old for you! Being the hero is truly stressful work, and I suppose that is why we had given that work to the dead. Maybe, just a little, I secretly wish I could give those unsent leaders back their job. I never dreamed I would be such a figure of hope in the new world, I truly never thought I’d live to see this day at all.   
  All because I had met you. If you never invaded our lives, I may not have been alive today.  
  
  The people of Spira never changed. If anything, I believe they’ve grown more restless than when Sin was around. You know, the lands haven’t changed much at all, either. Look, over here! The Calm Lands are still truly vast lands, and their sacred meaning is lost to none. Do you think it’s because the land is so large no one desired to travel it’s path? Just remembering that long, dreadful walk we took is enough to send me running!  
  The temples, on the other hand, couldn’t be a greater source of tourism if it tried. I’m a little bitter, you know. Even if the lands have lost purpose, our journey, and the journey of all summoners, is etched into my heart for eternity. Tourism is helpful for the lands prosperity, but it takes much of my willpower not to shut them down immediately.  
  I must keep focusing on my work as a figurehead. I can’t afford to make mistakes, and so just like that, my will must too remain in my heart.  
  
  Luca is more lively than it’s ever been. It’s just one game after another! Everyone is at one anothers throat to create the next big hit. If Spira ever had a land that never slept, Luca is becoming that land. Never boring. Never sad.  
  Luca has always been a place of hope for the people, and for me as well. I used to love getting to see Wakka and the Besaid Aurochs play each year, even if it had only been to lose. For just a few short minutes, it was as if the fears of Sin could be put behind us. When I imagined an eternal calm, all I could think of was everyday a Blitzball tournament. Here, in Luca, our ever-restless city.  
  _whistle_  
  You see, I’m still practicing. I come to visit Luca often, with the hopes I may hear again from you. I know, I know... It’s a stupid thought. Still, when I’m torn from the middle of being Spira’s eternal High Summoner, even something as simple as this is enough.  
  Sometimes, I think I hear your whistle, too.  
  I... I’m not sure.. I really don’t... Augh! Stupid! Let me start over!  
  
  I’ve practiced my diving, as well! Maybe someday, we could play Blitzball together. I’m sure the star play of the Zanarkand Abes would give me a thorough butt kicking, though. You, and Jecht too. You’ve never been the types who go easy; you always jump into a challenge head first, with only the thought of winning on your mind.  
  2 minutes and 41 seconds. That’s how long I can manage to hold my breathe for. And you?  
  
  Recently, there’s been a lot more Machina on the roads. I think they might be scaring away all the Chocobos, but look here! I found one, all alone on Mi’ihen. I’m afraid if I speak too loudly or approach him, I might scare them all off for good.  
  You were quite the hassle, yourself, remember? Every time you saw something new, you had to take a spin on it. You practically begged to get to ride the Shoopuffs, and took weeks training to ride a wild Chocobo. I bet you’d break every Machina ride here! That would really get those Chocobos running.  
  Ah, no! He must of heard me laughing! Look at how fast they run. Think I could catch up?  
  I guess you’ll have something to look forward to next time. Did Yuna manage to catch the fearsome, wild Chocobo? Tune in next time!  
  
  Hah... Hah... Now don’t laugh, but... I’m sure you guessed right. I never... caught... the Chocobo. Wooh...  
  But guess where he lead me? I’m sure you can tell by all the lightning. It’s the Thunder Plains!  
  I used to laugh at your antics, trying to evade each and every lightning strike along the way to Macalania. When we found that sphere, of Jecht, I could help but laugh even more. Like father like son, right?  
  You certainly surpassed Jecht here. When I saw you practicing, up until you could finally dodge 100 strikes, I thought you must have been some super human. Guess I wasn’t too far off, huh?   
  Anyway, it’s much safer here, these days. The lightning towers have been fixed and improved upon by the Al Bhed. Even Rikku can cross without fear! She’s slowly, but surely, been over coming her phobia. I believe, someday, she’ll be able the take the whole walk without jumping once.  
  I only wish I could have dodged a lightning strike. I promise, soon, I’ll catch up to you!  
  
  I take care to visit the woods often. My strongest memory of you lies here, it’s a memory I will never let be tarnished with the new age of Spira.  
  When I’m alone here, it’s as if I can truly feel your presence. I’ve always wanted to visit the Farplanes, with the hopes of seeing you, but if I did see you...  
  If I did see you, it might be too sad for me to bear right now. The spring, here, has become my surrogate.  
  Before I leave, I always make sure to whistle for you. I haven’t heard a single response. Not now, and not ever.  
  
  One more time. One more time, I want to speak with you.  
  When I close my eyes, and reach out my hand for you here, it’s as if you’ve never left. I can feel your warmth, by the fire, and the memory of all that you had done for me. Kisses, laughs, embraces... Those are the things I must never forget.  
  But I have to go, too. I have to go, Tidus. So, just one more time...  
  
  Here in Besaid, my home, where air is too sickly, and the sun painfully bright, is where I will strive to create Spira anew. As a child, I had thought _if I just defeat Sin, everything will be perfect._  
  That was a child’s innocence. Though I hadn’t wanted it, I must become Spira’s strong, and proper voice. No more lies, or secrets, or Unsent knowledge.  
  No matter the pain I must face, with you in my heart, I will remain courageous.  
  One more time, when the sun sets, and the air is just a breeze, I call out for you. When I can’t hear your response any longer, and when I forget myself how to properly whistle, is when I make my decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can't burn my PS3 to represent me removing FFX from my life eternally, that's what this fic means to me. I wanted to write about my love for Tidus/Yuna for a long time, so I hope it's enjoyable for everyone.
> 
> (Y'know, who am I kidding, I loved every horrible, painful second of FFX.)  
> (In the words of Tidus: HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH)


End file.
